The mixing and heating of fluids using controlled cavitation devices are known. The following U.S. patents and patent applications owned by the assignee of the present application teaches various aspects of a particularly successful controlled cavitation device for such purposes:                U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,090; 5,385,298; 5,957,122; 6,627,784        U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/618,119; 10/843,104; 09/919,064; 10/932,604; 11/062,534; 60/654,387.        
All of the disclosures and teachings of these patents and patent applications are hereby incorporated into this disclosure by reference as if fully set forth herein.
The devices disclosed in the aforementioned patents and patent applications have proven extremely efficient and useful for heating fluids and mixing dissimilar fluids. For certain heating and mixing applications, however, the devices disclosed have been found to exhibit certain shortcomings. For example, when heating and mixing fluids in the food processing industry, stringent sanitary and cleanliness requirements must be met. This means that the machinery used in the food processing industry (and other industries where stringent sanitary standards are enforced) must be able to be cleaned and thoroughly sanitized on a regular basis. Prior art controlled cavitation devices disclosed in the incorporated references can be disassembled, but such disassembly requires laborious, tedious, and time consuming efforts and generally requires special tools and an engineer or technician that is significantly skilled in the operation and maintenance of the device. This is not desirable for industries such as the food processing industry, which expect machines used for processing food to be able to be disassembled, cleaned, and reassembled quickly, easily, and by low-skilled food processing personnel. Thus, a need exists for a highly efficient controlled cavitation fluid heating and mixing device that meets this expectation so that its great efficiency can be exploited in industries such as food processing where easy and frequent cleaning of the device is required. It is to the provision of such a device that the present invention is primarily directed.